


My sunshine in the snow

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Shadowhunter Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But Aline still loves her, Canon Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Jia is a mother hen, Malec Discord Server, Pointless fluff, Seelie Realm, Snow, just girls being cute, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Faeries get a little bit of a boost in their own realm,” Helen explained with shrug. “I may only be half-Seelie, but it’s enough for the cold not to affect me. I have to say it’s quite nice; being able to enjoy all the snow without having to deal with frostbite.”“God, you literally have sunshine in your veins,” Aline whispered, caught between amazement and jealousy. “I bet if it started snowing right now, the snowflakes would melt right off you.”“You’re ridiculous,” Helen snorted.Or: Winters in the Seelie realm are as beautiful as they are cold, but Aline can always count on her own sunshine to make her melt.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Series: Shadowhunter Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	My sunshine in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) Advent Calendar event. December 3rd prompt: Snowflake.

The Seelie realm during winter was one of the most beautiful things Aline had ever seen in her life.

Aline had been to the Seelie Queen’s court plenty of times in her life since her mother had always insisted that maintaining good relations with the Seelies was as useful to a Clave representative as knowing how to fight demons. All in all, Aline had been pulled between dimensions more times than she could count – never mind that she’d never wanted to be a Clave representative in the first place.

However, she’d never really had a reason to go there during the wintertime. Her parents had preferred keeping her close during the colder months, stating that everyone got a little more defensive and a little harder to deal around Christmastime. Aline had never understood their logic, but she also hadn’t been bothered enough by the rule to try and sneak into the other realm unsupervised.

As soon as she’d started dating Helen, however, she’d known things would have to change. She was an adult now and, although her parents still had more influence in her life than she might have liked, she wasn’t about to let them keep her away from the woman she loved.

Helen and Aline had spent the previous Christmas in the shadowhunter world, splitting their time equally between Helen’s family in LA and her family in Idris. It had been a wonderful time, and Aline would be more than glad to repeat the experience at a later date.

This year, however, she refused to let her parents dictate what she was going to do with her time. Helen had expressed an interest in spending Yule in the Seelie realm with her aunt Nene, and Aline had immediately known her family wouldn’t be seeing her that Christmas.

Unfortunately for her, that meant having to deal with complaints every day leading up to the winter solstice. By the time the date of her departure rolled around, Aline was more than ready to get out of her house and away from her overbearing parents.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Her mother asked her one last time as Aline stopped in front of the portal separating Idris from the Seelie world. “We all know how Seelies are with their traditions, and I wouldn’t want them to get offended by your presence. Besides, the holidays won’t be the same without you around.”

“I’m 23, mom, I’m pretty sure you can handle me not being there for Christmas,” Aline sighed, tired of having to use the same arguments over and over again. “Alec told me you’d already planned a joined Christmas Eve with his parents and the other Lightwoods, so I’m sure you’ll have a perfectly nice time.”

“You’ll be here for-”

“Yes mom, I will be here for New Year’s,” Aline rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Do we really need to go over this again? You know how fickle these portals are and I wouldn’t want to miss Helen because you were acting like an overprotective mother hen again.”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe,” the older woman frowned. “Am I not allowed to worry about you?”

“Of course you are,” Aline said as calmly as she could manage. “And I appreciate your concern, really, but I need to get going. I love you, alright? I’ll see you next week, I promise!”

She barely got to hear her mother’s answering ‘I love you too’, already halfway through the portal and more than ready to see her girlfriend again. Helen had been spending the past two weeks with her faerie family and friends as well as Mark, her brother, and Aline had missed her more than she cared to admit.

Needless to say, stepping out of the portal and not immediately laying eyes on Helen made her heart sink for just a second.

Only a second, though, because Aline was instantly awestruck by the sheer beauty of the world around her. The Seelie realm had always had an otherworldly, magical feel to it, but this was…

This was something else.

The ground and trees were covered in sparkling snow, making the world seem brighter than Aline had ever seen it, and it took her a second to even focus on anything other than the overwhelming whiteness of the woods. Even more beautiful than the snow, however, were the fireflies flooding the air with their soft lights. It wasn’t even night time, but Aline figured the rules of nature rarely applied to the Seelie realm, and she was honestly too entranced by the flickering lights around her to think about the theoretical side of it all.

She had no idea how long she stayed there, gaping at the glittery world she’d found herself in with wide eyes, but she had a feeling it was an embarrassingly long time. Long enough for Helen to appear behind her and startle her with one of her adorable tinkly giggle.

“You look like my siblings on Christmas morning,” the blonde said with an amused smile, leaning in to peck Aline’s kiss and laughing again when Aline whined at the too-brief touch. “Someone’s feeling affectionate, huh?

“I haven’t seen you in two and a half weeks, sunshine,” Aline pouted. “I feel like I have a right to be as affectionate as I want to be. That’s the longest we’ve been apart outside of official Clave meetings, and I vote that we never go through this again. My parents were about to drive me insane and this time I didn’t even have you around to soothe my nerves.”

“I’m sorry,” Helen chuckled, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic. “I missed you too, if that makes you feel any better.”

“It does,” Aline smiled before tapping her bottom lip impatiently. “I’m pretty sure another kiss would help even more.”

“Is that so?” Helen raised her eyebrows, looking like she was biting back another laugh as she leaned in again and pressed a longer, sweeter kiss to Aline’s lips. The brunette sighed into it, sliding her hands around Helen’s waist and melting against her girlfriend, happily cuddling closer to the other woman’s warm body.

“You’re like my personal heater,” she mumbled against Helen’s lips as the blonde pulled away from the kiss. “Seriously, it’s _freezing_ here. Gorgeous, but also cold as hell. How on earth have you been handling weather like this for the past two weeks?”

“Faeries get a little bit of a boost in their own realm,” Helen explained with shrug. “I may only be half-Seelie, but it’s enough for the cold not to affect me. I have to say it’s quite nice; being able to enjoy all the snow without having to deal with frostbite.”

“God, you literally have sunshine in your veins,” Aline whispered, caught between amazement and jealousy. “I bet if it started snowing right now, the snowflakes would melt right off you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Helen snorted, her ears twitching as she looked up at the sky. “But speaking of snow…”

“Seriously?” Aline groaned. “As if it wasn’t cold enough already. Please tell me there’s a warm spot nearby, because I feel like my fingers are about to fall off.”

“Your fingers are fine,” Helen flicked Aline’s nose gently, although the protective curl of Helen’s fingers around the brunette’s hands didn’t escape Aline’s notice. “But don’t worry, my aunt’s place is only a few minutes away. Just enough time to see what you look like covered in snowflakes. I bet you look stunning.”

“Stop that,” Aline blushed, blowing the first snowflake she spotted towards Helen and laughing when her girlfriend caught it on her tongue, not even shivering at the feeling. “You’re the one who looks beautiful no matter the weather and the place.”

“I think you’re biased,” Helen retorted, but the reddening of her pointy ears gave her away. It took all of Aline’s willpower for her not to kiss the tips of those ears fondly and even then, it was a close call. If it were up to her, she would never stop kissing Helen.

Aline opened her mouth again, words of praise on the tip of her tongue, but one look into Aline’s light eyes had her forgetting how to speak. Her eyes were brighter than ever, enhanced by the white snow around them, and her hair was somehow already covered in snowflakes.

Now Aline wasn’t one to believe in angels and miracles but right then, Helen looked like a physical representation of both those things. Her blond hair shone with flecks of white, and her eyes crinkled up happily as her gaze landed on Aline again.

God, she was beautiful.

“What?” Helen scrunched her nose up, crossing her eyes as though trying to look at herself and find whatever Aline was looking at. “I have snow everywhere on me, don’t I? You certainly do.”

“Yeah, you do,” Aline breathed out. “You look so pretty, sunshine.”

“I-” Helen started, cutting herself off before she could finish her sentence. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Aline smiled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead before tightening her hold on Helen’s hand and letting the blonde guide her to her aunt’s house without further delay.

And if she intentionally slowed her pace down to admire Helen’s radiant figure for a while longer… Well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I've been wanting to write more Heline for a little while and I thought the advent calendar would be a perfect opportunity to do it. I love these girls so much and I'm so glad I'm finally giving them the fic representation they deserve as well as a scene full of cuteness. Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
